Canon Couple OnceADay Oneshots
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about your favorite canon couple's. Updated daily. Some fluff, some drama, some adventure.First, a little Edward and Bella fluff.
1. Eternally Taken

Chapter One

Canon Couple: Edward/Bella

Time-line: After new moon, Before eclipse

Plot: New girl hits on Edward.

"Hi, I'm Nikki" the tall, heavily made-up brunette said smilling seductively at Edward " And you are? She twirled her long hair around her finger.

"Edward" he replies , as he snaked his arm around Bella's waist, in an obvious attempt to show he was taken.

"Sexy Name" she purred. " If you're looking for a good time , come and find me" she said. Then she blew him a kiss.

That did it. Bella blew up. "I'm his grilfriend slut".

Then Edward grabbed Bella and started making out with her in the middle of the hallway.

Finallly, when Bella came up for breath, Edward turned to a shocked Nikki"

"I'm sorry, but I'm eternerally taken by Bella" he said.


	2. Headaches

Chapter Two

Canon Couple: Jasper/Alice

Time-line: Mid BD

Plot: Jasper helps Alice through her headaches

Jasper opened the door to Alice's room. Technically, it was both of their's room but everyone considered it Alices room because she had decorated it and spend her alone time there, while Jasper hung out in hisstudy.

Alice was lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her face scrunched up in frustration. " I hate this!" she said, obviously refering to her headaches"

"Let's go to L.A. Then" Jasper knew it would relax Alice to shop. " For the weekend"

" Seriously? You want to go shopping with me?" Alice asked, sitting up.

" If it makes you happy" Jasper replied, shrugging his shoulders. Alice smiled and jumped on his back, kissing his neck. "Let's go" she said.

With that they ran to her Porsche.

"Promise to go easy on me whey your shopping?" Jasper asked, kissing her.

"Ok, sure" she replied , rolling her eyes.

Next up.... Some Esme/Carlisle


	3. You're both not monsters Got it?

Chapter Three

Canon Couple: Esme/Carlisle

Time-line: Before Twilight. In the 60's or 70's

Plot: Esme cheats on her vegetarian diet

Esme sobbed tearlessly into her pillow. She was a monster. She had drank an innocent human's blood.

Flashback

Esme was driving down the street when the car in front of her hit a patch of black ice. It spun around several times, before hitting a tree.

There was blood everywhere.

There were no other cars on the gravel road, beside's for Esme's and the car that had just crushed. The smell of the blood filled the air. Esme jumped out of her car , and ran at vampire speed to the crash. Their was a middle age woman inside, unconsious. She was bleeding , their was a huge gash on her head and neck.

Esme couldn't resist. She bit into the women's blood -covered neck.

End of Flashback

Esme heard the bedroom door open. It was Carlisle. "Emse.... " he said, sitting down next to her. "I"M A MONSTER!" Esme screamed.

" Esme, Alice had a vision right before you attacked her, she said the women had cut an arterry, and broken her neck. She would have died before an ambulence would have gotten to her. She was going to die anyways" Carlisle said, trying to comfort her.

" IT DOESN"T MATTER I"M STILL A MONSTER!"

" No you're not" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes I am" she sobbed.

" Esme, she was going to did anyways, you didn't attack her, you just happened to be their right before she died."

"BUT I DIDN"T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE. I ATTACKED HER ANYWAYS!"

"You're not a monster, if anyone's a monster, it's me for making you a vampire" Carlisle said softly.

" HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? YOU"RE THE FARTHEST THING FROM A MONSTER! YOU HAVEN"T KILLED ANYONE! I DON"T DESERvE YOU!"Esme cried.

"If Anything , i don't deserve you" Carlisle whispered.

Suddenly Rosalie popped into the room. " Okay, you both aren't monsters, and you are both awesome Both of you deserve to have each other . Got it?"Rosalie said. Then she spun around and walked out of the room.

NEXT UP... ROSALIE AND EMMETT


	4. You ok?

Chapter Three

A/N: Couldn't post it yesterday because of computer problems.

Canon Couple: Emmett/Rosalie

Time-line: Right after Emmett's becomes a vampire

Plot: Emmett/ Rosalie's get in a fight with nomad vampires. First kiss.

Emmett's POV

I was hunting. It was just Rosalie and I. Esme and Carlise were at work, and Edward was at school. Rosalie had voluntered to go with me. We were almost finshed hunting, it was around 4 o'oclock. I had just finished a deer when the smell of a vampire close by filled the air.. I spun around and running towards me was a tall man with bright red eyes like mine. The vampire crouched down and launched itself at me. I dodged, and was about to counter attack when I heard Rosalie's scream. I ran towards the sound of her voice, the male vampire following me and attempting to tackle me.

I ran into a clearing, where Rosalie was pinned against a tree by a female vampire. She was just about to bite Rosalie when Iattacked her. I had no idea how to kill a vampire, so I just bit it repeately. Then,the male vampire attacked me. Rosalie ran towards the male and managed to get it of me..She bit the male once. He came with in cenimeter's of bitting her back. Suddenly, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were there. They joined the fight.

Rosalie's POV

" We surrender" the male vampire after they had all been fighting for several minutes. " We'll leave"

Emmett growled and shook his head but Carlisle agreed. The two nomad's left.

" I read you minds, and knew that you needed help" Edward answered , looking at Emmett's, answering his unspoken question.

" So you can read mind's even at a distance? How far?" Emmett asked.

" I can read mind's anywhere, but I'm more attuned to Rosalie's mind since I've known her for awhile" Edward explained.

Emmett nodded and walked toward's me. " You ok?" he asked. I nodded " You?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly I felt the compulsion to kiss him. I had felt a special bond to him since I had first seen him. I had just decided to take a chance and kiss him, when he leaned in and kissed me.


	5. We got away!

A/N: Been on vacation, so haven't been able to update. But I'm back, so expect fresh chapters once a day. Read and Review!

Canon Couple: Edward/Bella

Timeline: Summer between Twilight and New Moon

Bella jumped into her truck and drove to the Cullen's house. She spent almost all day their now that school was out for the summer. She had just pulled up when Edward was suddenly outside the car, opening the door for her. "Hey" she said, smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. Then Alice came out of nowhere.

"I have an idea of what we can do today" she said smiling.

" An idea?" Edward asked.

"Okay, I had a vision that I'm going to give Bella a makeover" Alice said , rolling her eyes"

Alice grabbed Bella and Edward's arms and dragged them inside.

" I'll go get the make-up" she said, and gracefully ran up the stair.

" Do I have to do this?" Bella asked.

"NO" Edward said, throwing her on his back and running at vampire speed out the door. "We're going to the meadow"

"Alice........." Bella said.

"Yeah, she's pretty angry, she thought about coming after us, but she figures you're be back tomorrow. Then she will make sure that there's always somebody watching us so we can't leave. But today, we got away!" he said, smiling crookedly.

"So what are we going to do in the meadow?" Bella asked.

Then suddenly they were there, surrounded by trees. Bella was about to ask again when he silenced her with a kiss.


	6. Protection from the Vamps

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just in case it wasn't obvious enough.

A/N: This story is back! Offically off hiatus!!! Updates will be back daily. Also, the first five chapters were in third person, but his one is in first.

Canon Couple: Ben/Angela. Angela's POV.

Time-line: Eclipse, A few weeks before graduation.

Prompt: One of my friends gave me the prompt of a human couple going to see a vampire movie. So here it is!

Angela's POV

" That was horrible!" I exclaimed, as Ben and I exited the dark theater, and my eyes re-adjusted to the shockingly bright lights of the theater's lobby.

We had just seen what was supposed to be a vampire horror movie but was the most unscary "horror" film I had seen in my life. Ben chuckled, and took my cold hand in his warm one.

"It was, and next year there's going to be a sequel." Ben said, as we walked out to his car.

" Please tell me your not going to drag me to that movie " I said, as Ben opened the truck's door for me and I slid into the passenger seat.

" I might just have to. It's sure to be epicly horrible. It would be hilarious." Ben started up the engine.

"This one wasn't even scary in the slightest" I sighed,leaning back against the cold leather seat.

"What?" Ben joked. "You're telling me those vampires with plastic fangs , who drank their victim's Kool-aid blood didn't terrify you?"

"No, the bad acting scared me more"

" Well, you do know vampires aren't real..." Ben teased me, as we turned onto the street.

" You don't say" I said, looking at him in mock-shock. " Well, I can sleep well tonight."

" Yeah, no creppy vampires are going to attack you at midnight"

" Unless those actors came to drink my blood because I made fun of their acting" I joked.

" Still, I'll protect you from those evil vamps" he replied.

"You better"

We spent the rest of the drive from Port Angeles to Forks making fun of specific parts in the movie, and discussing other movies we had recently seen, or ones that would hit theaters in the future. Once we pulled up to my house, Ben shut of the ignition,and took my hand once again. We got out of the car, and headed up to my doorstep. He kissed me good night, causing my heart to beat rapidly, and then took something out of his pocket, and put it in my hand. It was garlic. He must have gotten it from the Italian restrant we had went to before the movies.

"To protect you from the vamps" he explained, handing it to me and kissing me once more.

" I love you" I replied, as we broke apart.

"I love you too" he said,grinning. " That's why I have to protect you from those vamps"

Tomorrow... A little Edward/Bella.


	7. School

Canon Couple: Edward/Bella

Timeline: Post Breaking Dawn

Prompt: School. 100 words. (Okay, technically it's 113, but whatever)

**_BELLA'S POV_**

It was the little moments that got me through the school day. After you attend highschool for twenty-five years, it becames quite tortuous, learning basically the same material over and over again. If it wasn't for Edward being in most all my classes, I'm pretty sure I would have gone crazy by now. However, he helped me get through , one hour at a time. I could be completely frustrated , and just one look at his flawless smile would instantly change my mood, and send butterflies through my stomach. In addition, he saved me from having a mental breakdown a time or two. Or ten. Basically, Edward save me. Yet again.


End file.
